


Time

by TigereyesOliver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigereyesOliver/pseuds/TigereyesOliver
Summary: Written after a fight





	Time

**I know you want to talk**

**But I need some time.**

**Just a few moments**

**To be alone with my mind.**

**I know that you** **’** **re angry**

**I know you** **’** **re upset**

**But I** **’** **m just not ready,**

**To talk to you yet.**

**I** **’** **m sorry that I messed up**

**I really didn’t** **mean to.**

**Don** **’** **t act like you know my mind**

**Really, how could you?**

**I** **’** **m not you,**

**We** **’** **re not the same.**

**So don** **’** **t act like**

**You can read my brain.**

**I** **’** **ll try to understand,**

**I** **’** **ll try to get it right.**

**But** **talking** **right now,**

**Will just end in a** **fight.**

**I just want to be alone,**

**To blow off some steam.**

**Cause right at this moment,**

**All I want is to scream!**

**I know I did wrong**

**That** **’** **s already been said.**

**No need to repeat it,**

**I** **’** **m not brain dead.**

**I** **’** **m sorry I hid it,**

**But now that it** **’** **s out**

**I did wrong and admit it,**

**No need to scream and shout.**

**Just leave me alone,**

**Let me be!**

**Leave for a minute,**

**Or even three!**

**I promise** **I’ll do better,**

**I’ll do as I’m told.**

**So leave me alone,**

**Before I explode.**

**Everything will be alright,**

**It will all be fine.**

**But please, for the moment,**

**Just give me some** **time.**


End file.
